The Promise
by ultimate buu
Summary: A promise has been made involving Jason, Freddy, Micheal and others. Join Deathshadow  my OC  has he tries to live up to thier expectations.
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Prologue how it all began

It was dark in Springwood. That means everyone is asleep and we all know what that means, Freddy Krueger. The dream demon in question was in his boiler room waiting but not for teenagers; no he was waiting for two certain people. The two certain people in question had just appeared a few feet away from him a man and a woman.

"Took ya long enough." said Freddy

"At least were here" said the man. The man was 6'0 and had black short hair that was untidy and ruffled. He had dark eyes that looked like night itself. He was wearing a black trench coat unbuttoned revealing a red shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"We thought you weren't going to show" said the woman. She was 5'7 and had black hair that reached to her shoulders except unlike the man hair hers looked well kept. She had light dark eyes and was wearing a black trench coat, unbuttoned reveling a dark green shirt, she had black leather pants and was wearing combat boots.

"Well Kristin up until now I thought the same thing about you and Spencer." said Freddy.

"Look Krueger." said Kristin.

"Calm down Kristin." said Spencer "We didn't come here to fight we came here to make sure the promise was still on."

"Oh that." said Freddy "We all went over this, you, me, hockey puck and all those other nut jobs."

"We just wanted to make sure you still agreed." said Spencer

"That's why you asked me here?" asked Freddy "I could've been killing a sexy teenage girl right know if it wasn't for you"

He pointed a clawed finger at Spencer.

"Relax Krueger." Said Kristin "We didn't just come for that, we came to tell you what we told the others"

"The others." said Freddy in a bit of a mocking tone. "Why am I the last to know about all this?"

"You are the last because it took awhile for us to tell everyone else" said Spencer '"Now listen in 21 years return to our house, return to 9 Devil road on September 7."

"Return there." said Freddy trying to hide the astonishment in his voice. "Why do I have to go back there in 21 years no less?"

"Because." Said Kristin "As part of the promise we want you to make sure or son is okay."

"Your son." said Freddy "he's only 2 years old and yet you expect me and the others to see him when he'll be 23?"

"Yes" said Spencer "Me and my wife Kristin know it won't be long until were arrested and executed especially with all the murder we've done."

"I see." said Freddy "Then what happens to your son."

"More than likely he will be sent to an orphanage and possibly have foster parents." said Spencer

"Foster parents." said Freddy in disbelief until he started to laugh.

"Whats so funny Krueger?" asked Kristin

"The fact that you think he could get adopted" said Freddy in between laughs "With everything you guys have done you shouldn't even expect a parent to even look at him."

"You should know all about that huh Krueger." said Kristin "Or maybe I should ask your daughter?"

Freddy stopped laughing and looked at her with murder in his eyes.

"Don't go there." Threatened Freddy

"Calm down." said Spencer "We need to know now Freddy. Will you be there or not Freddy?"

"I'll be there" said Freddy "Be interesting to see what your son would look like then, but won't I see him in his dreams?"

"No." said Kristin "He will be moved out of Springwood and placed in Shadmintin (I completely made that up) and in 21 years on the 6 at exactly 11:30 Jason will be asleep and will pull you out of the dream world and you two have to travel there."

"I HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH HIM!" shouted Freddy

"Calm down." Said Spencer

"I would rather travel with Pinhead, Michael, Leatherface, Chucky or any of the others but him." Freddy complained.

"Just deal with it." Kristin said fighting back a grin over Freddy's dismay.

"So then." said Spencer "This is good bye Freddy. Thanks for all your help."

"Thanks Krueger." said Kristin "Goodbye"

"Don't mention it." said Freddy "Goodbye."

As soon as he said that Spencer and Kristin woke up.

They were back at their temporarily new hid out. It was a rundown old house that had everything you could find in any other house. They knew it wouldn't be long now; after all before they went to sleep 3 people had seen them and they were known across the country so they had immediately been recognized. Spencer looked at his watch; they had only been asleep for 10 minutes. The couple went to the main room and saw the cradle they had stolen, inside lay their bundle of joy, their son.

Suddenly they heard police sirens heading their way. They looked at each other and then at their son, both knowing what had to be done.

"Goodbye my son." said Kristin "I love you."

The baby only smiled when he heard these words.

"Remember son." said Spencer "We may not be there to help you but we will always be with you in spirit."

The baby was still laughing still not knowing what was going on.

The couple took one look at each other before walking out the door into a field of cops. They took one last look at each other before running in the direction of the cops, just as they opened fire not missing a single shot and before you knew it the couple lay dead on the ground.

Their lost thought before death were "Good luck Deathshadow"


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 1 the Shadow of Death

22 year old Deathshadow was at the cemetery looking at his parents graves. He was 6'4 and had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing black hunting jacket, black shirt, black pants and had black steel toe boots.

His fists were clenched in anger has he looked at his parent graves. He could still hear the taunting voices of the people of Shadmintin as they poked fun or talk down to his parents. His whole life people had hated him because of what his parents had done. He didn't care what they said or thought; to him his parents were the best.

Tomorrow he would be 23 years old and has he would do what his parents had asked of him in his will he would go to their old house. It was 11:10 and he would have to start going soon because it was the house was a few miles away. He was still so angry at how people had teased, laughed at and insulted him and his parents.

Deathshadows eyes started to glow black as his fist clenched in rage. His shadow started to rise up from behind him until it was standing up behind him.

"Hey." It said in a ghostly voice

Deathshadow turned around and looked completely surprised but pulled himself together in a second.

"Who or what are you?" asked Deathshadow

"Im your shadow." The shadow said as if it were obvious

"What do you want?" asked Deathshadow

"I've come to give you a gift." The shadow said

"A gift." Said Deathshadow

"Yes, Death has watched you a long time and has decided you've earned the right to be his shadow and fulfill your destiny." The shadow said

"Why is this coming now?" Deathshadow asked

"Your inner rage for your parents is what triggered it." The shadow said

"Whats going to happen to me?" asked Deathshadow

"You will merge with the shadows of all those who bring death to this world." The shadow said "you will inherit some of their abilities to add to your own as well as some of their personalities."

"What kind of powers will I have?" asked Deathshadow

"You will have the powers of a shadow." The shadow said "you will be able walk through solid objects, become someone's shadow and follow them as well as learn their secrets, using shadow type attacks and having the shadows as your advantage and more powers as well."

Deathshadow nodded his head.

"That all depends if you accept these powers and the title known as the shadow of death." Said the shadow

"I accept." Said Deathshadow

As soon as he said that his shadow walked into him and his whole body went into shock and he was forced to close his eyes. He suddenly saw multiple other shadows come flying toward him and also entering his body. When they entered he felt a sudden power go over him and a sudden urge to kill as well.

When the shadows stopped he looked the same except he was wearing black hockey mask and a commando belt. On his left hip was a sheath with a black machete, on the front of his right and left leg he had 2 foldable blades each making it go to four and finally on his right hip he had a hunting knife the size of a butcher knife on a sheath. On the back of his head were his hair should have been it was replaced with black dead looking skin.

He opened his eyes and they were glowing black for a second before stopping. He looked at himself up and down satisfied with his look.

"Who's there?" asked an old voice Deathshadow recognized as the caretaker Roy.

Roy was your average old, cussing, drinking caretaker. He was mean, cruel and just plain old creepy. He hated his job and took it out on the people who came to see their lost ones by snapping at them and complaining when they took too long. He spend most of his nights watching the cemetery to make sure no one snuck in but he everyone knew he drank those nights. Roy walked up to Deathshadow.

"Look Fucker you better answer me or ill kick your ass with this shovel." Roy said holding the shovel to emphasize his point.

Deathshadow just stood there staring at him and it was freaking Roy out.

"You retarded or something shit head I said tell me who you are." Roy said a little louder this time.

"That's it fuck face welcome the pain." Said Roy and he swung the shovel at him.

Deathshadow stood as the shovel hit him but he felt no pain. The shovel broke on contact with him. Roy had a look of horror over his face.

"Whats wrong is that all you got?" asked Deathshadow with a deep ghostly voice. "Then it's my turn."

With one hand he pushed his head down into his body until it was touching the ground and he heard the breaking sound of his neck and ribs. Blood soon started to spill from the now lump called a man. Chuckling to himself Deathshadow walked away heading towards the exit to the cemetery.

"Keep quite you idiot Roy will hear us." Said voice

Deathshadow stopped in his tracks and turned around to see two teenagers hoping the fence. Thinking quickly he focused a little and used his new powers to sink into the ground and become a shadow. He then walked up behind the teenagers.

"Chris where is it?" asked one of the teenagers

"It should be around here somewhere John." Chris said "I just can't wait to smash it."

"Me too it's what those bastards deserve." Said John

"Smashing the graves of those whack job Shadows will be worth it." Said Chris

Deathshadow clenched his fist and decided to have a little fun before killing them.

"Hey." He said

Chris and John looked around for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" asked Chris as he and John took out hammers.

"Well it isn't your fucking mom." Said Deathshadow

"Shut up and show yourself you asshole." Said John

Deathshadow rose up from behind them and taped them on the shoulder. The teens turned around to face him.

"It's not Halloween yet you piece of shit." Said John

"Leave and we'll give you a 10 second head start." Said Chris

"How about you shut the fuck up and stop being a bitch." Said Deathshadow

"THAT'S IT." Shouted Chris and he swung the hammer at death shadow.

Deathshadow caught the hammer and forced it into his head. Chris fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his head. John screamed until Deathshadow grabbed his hammer pounded it onto his head smashing his skull which caused him to fall to the ground.

Deathshadow then left the cemetery and headed towards his parents home.

The shadow of death has been unleashed.

DREAM WORLD

Freddy was in a faceoff with Alice and Nancy. Alice had used her powers to dream back Nancy to help in the battle. Freddy was about to attack when...

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG went an alarm clock that appeared in front of Freddy. Freddy stopped his attack and turned off the clock which read 11:30.

"Well it's been fun but I guess ill slash you later." Said Freddy and he disappeared.

Freddy reappeared in front a Crystal Lake where Jason was standing in front of him.

"Okay maggot head grab me and lets go." Said Freddy

Jason put Freddy in a headlock and then woke up.

REAL WORLD

Jason woke up to actually have Freddy in a head lock but let go of him. Freddy looked around and saw a sign that said; Shadmintin 3 miles ahead.

"3 miles ahead you couldn't get any closer?" Freddy asked

Jason shook his head.

"How did you even know what time it was?" asked Freddy

Jason picked up a piece of an arm off the ground with a digital watch on it.

"Okay let's get going." Said Freddy

The two killers then set out their journey.

7 HOURS LATER

Freddy and Jason had arrived at 9 Devil Road and saw the others who had made it. There was Michael, Chucky, Leatherface, Pinhead, Harry Warden and a snowman.

"Hey gu…. Whats up with the snowman." Said Freddy

The others shrugged and looked at the snowman. It had a carrot nose, 2 pieces charcoal for eyes with twigs for eyebrows, and 3 pieces of charcoal running down his chest, it had arms made out of snow with mitten like hands, and finally he had a red and green scarf.

"That's odd it's too early for snow." Said Freddy

Freddy went up to the snowman and was about to cut off his head when.

"Hey Freddy." The snowman said.

"Who are you?" asked Freddy shocked that the snowman could talk.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the snowman "I'll give you a hint 38 deaths in 12 states."

"Jack Frost is that you?" Said Pinhead

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Said Jack

"What happened to you you're a snowman." Said Freddy

"Just a little genetic transformation." Said Jack "but that's a story for another day im here to fulfill the promise."

"Speaking of the promise does anyone know when that kid is supposed to get here?" asked Chucky

"No clue." Said Freddy "Spencer and Kristin didn't really say what time he was supposed to get here."

"Well then we wait." Said Pinhead

MEANWHILE

Deathshadow was having the time of his life; he had gotten the hang of using his powers and accepted with his new personality. He was now on his way to his parent house and after visiting the house he was going to take revenge on everyone in Shadmintin. He could see the house and to his surprise people there as well. He wondered who they were when he somehow felt like he already knew them.

The slashers heard a noise and turned around to see Deathshadow.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Chucky

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Deathshadow

"Look who are you and why are you at this house?" asked Freddy

"That odd." Said Pinhead

"Whats odd?" asked Jack

"This guy isn't human at all." Pinhead said

"Look tell us who you are now." Said Chucky

"I am Deathshadow the shadow of death." Said Deathshadow

The slashers looked at him in shocked. If what Pinhead said was true than this guy wasn't human but Spencer and Kristin were human so how could their son not be.

"No way can you be their son." Said Freddy

"You knew my parents." Said Deathshadow

"Yes im Freddy that guys Pinhead, the midgets Chucky, the snowman's Jack and those 4 silent guys over there are Jason, Michael, Leatherface and Harry." He explained

Upon hearing their names Deathshadow remembered where he had seen them.

FLASHBACK

Spencer and Kristin were at their house standing over a crib looking at a 1 year old Deathshadow who was looking back at them. They then heard the door bell. Spencer went to the door and looked through the peephole and sighed.

"Who is it?" asked Kristin

"It's the guys." Said Spencer

He opened the door and in walked Jason, Freddy, Michael, Harry, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface and a human Jack.

"Hey guys." Said Spencer

"Hey Spencer we came to see your son." Said Pinhead

"He's over there." Said Spencer pointing them in the direction of the crib

The slashers crowded around the crib to get a look at the baby. (Michael had to lift Chucky up so he could see) The baby seeing them all looked at them and started to laugh.

"So this is Deathshadow." Said Pinhead

"Yup this is Deathshadow." Said Kristin

"He looks just like his mom and dad." Said Freddy

"He'll be killing like them to." Said Jack

Everyone laughed.

END FLASHBACK

Deathshadow looked at them as they did at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"To fulfill the promise your parents asked us to do before you were born." Said Jack

"Were here to train you." Said Freddy

"Train me." Said Deathshadow

"Step inside the house and we'll explain." Said Pinhead

They all went inside the house into the living room and sat on some dusty furniture.

"So what do you wanna know first?" asked Chucky


End file.
